


Kick

by Silence_burns



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Connor experiencing romantic attraction for the first time whenever he sees you.





	Kick

Hank’s desk was as messy as always, making it stand out in the room, although it seemed other officers got used to it and stopped complaining, even when the piles of documents overflown on theirs. There was no point in making Hank even more grumpy than usual.

Connor moved swiftly through one of the piles waiting for examination after the officer comes back from his ‘coffee break’. Connor was sure it included much more. The coffee brewer in the police station’s kitchen needed only a few minutes to finish the most extravagant coffee, and Hank certainly didn’t choose that one.

Connor decided to give him exactly 3 more minutes before heading out to find him, and in the meantime he chose to clean the desk space a little to increase officer’s future performance.

“Cleaning after that tramp again?”

He looked up only to see your sceptic expression.

“I’m afraid it’s the only thing I can do for now,” answering took him longer than usual. He wondered about the reason.

“If he comes at last, please tell him I will kick his old ass again if he uses another one of my mugs,” you winked smiling. “You can quote me on that.”

Waving, you walked away towards the exit. There was something about the way you moved that made him want to join you, staying near. You were a very interesting person, one that made it very difficult for Connor to predict your next words or choice.

Connor kept his gaze on you, wondering when you would be signed to help Hank’s case as well. From what he learned so far, it laid in your specialty. Maybe he should include this in his report.

“Connor!” Hank snapped his fingers in front of his face angrily. “Have your fucking brain overheated?”

“I am sorry, Lieutenant,” Connor blinked, noticing him only then. “I got distracted.”

Hank snorted over his coffee, looking in the direction you walked.

“Fucking androids, better get yourself one of your kind or there’s gonna be nothing left for old men like me.”

“I highly doubt your age is what is stopping you from experiencing advances from the opposite gender, Lieutenant. I believe it’s one of the minor factors behind your low likeability.”

“And shouldn’t your plastic brain be stopping you from yours?!” Hank grunted, putting his drink onto the desk with more force it needed, spilling the liquid over himself too. “Dammit-…”

Connor registered the creative use of swears, paying little attention to it. An idea planted seeds in his mind as he was already checking your working hours and estimated workload to make sure you could assist on their case. Working with you would certainly help them. And it would be nice to have you close around.

Connor noticed the mug Hank was trying to clean up from stains.

“You will have your ass kicked, Lieutenant.”

“WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on silence-burns.tumblr.com and see more of my work! :)


End file.
